Ritter
by Auriellie Evans
Summary: "Sejujurnya, ini memang merepotkan, Eliza. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga aku adalah Ritter-mu, orang yang di haruskan melindungimu. Dan ya, aku akan melindungimu biarpun hal itu membuat hidupku menjadi terancam dan tidak awesome lagi."


.

.

**Ritter**

By Auriellie Evans

Hetalia Axis Power belong to Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning: Possibly OOC, OC, AU, typo(s), human name use, straight pair

.

.

Gilbert Beilschmidt menyiagakan _revolver_nya, menarik senjata itu dari kantung di pinggangnya dan bersiap menekan pelatuknya. Mata merahnya memandang jeli ke arah depan, ke tempat musuhnya bersembunyi. Semak-semak _berry_ mengelilingi tanah berlumpur akibat hujan tadi malam. Pohon-pohon besar menaungi tanah lapang kosong itu.

Gilbert masih memandang ke arah pohon _oak_, pohon besar yang berdiri tepat di tengah halaman yang luas itu. Ia yakin di balik pohon yang berdiri kokoh itu tersembunyi sesosok lelaki yang lebih muda darinya. Yang sama-sama memegang senjata dan memiliki mata tajam yang sama —biarpun warnanya berbeda.

Angin musim gugur berhembus pelan, membawa serta daun-daun pepohonan jatuh ke tanah dan mengirimkan suasana tidak nyaman ke arah Gilbert. Ia masih terus mengawasi pohon itu, berharap musuhnya makin tidak waspada seiring waktu yang berlalu. Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar gemerisik daun diinjak tepat di belakangnya. Dengan refleks khas tentara, Gilbert melompat menjauh. Sayangnya, gerakannya itu membuatnya keluar dari area perlindungan. Dengan gerakan cepat, lelaki albino itu berguling ke arah semak-semak _berry _dan kembali mengawasi pohon _oak_.

Di balik pohon _oak _besar yang tertanam tepat di tengah taman, sesosok Ludwig Beilschmidt juga bersiaga dengan senapan semi-otomatis baru miliknya. Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia menyuruh anjingnya bergerak ke tempat persembunyian Gilbert, dengan harapan kakaknya itu dapat terjebak. Tapi sayangnya musuhnya kali ini terlalu cerdik. Tebakan Ludwig, ketika kakaknya mendengar langkah kaki anjingnya, kakaknya itu langsung melompat dari tempat persembunyiannya. Sayangnya, reaksi Ludwig agak telat saat itu mengakibatkan kakaknya berhasil bersembunyi di antara semak-semak _berry_.

Kadang, ia ingin membakar semak _berry _itu karena lebih banyak mengganggu daripada membantu. Tapi, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko dibakar hidup-hidup oleh ibunya, jadi ia hanya bisa bersabar dan menolelir keberadaan semak-semak itu.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan logam dingin tertempel di lekuk lehernya. Disertai dengan suara kekehan yang khas, kesadarannya makin menghilang.

-o-o-o-

Gilbert meminum limun dinginnya hingga tak bersisa satu tetespun. Ia kehausan, jelas saja. Musim gugur kali ini masih terasa seperti musim panas. Atau mungkin saja ia belum terbiasa dengan suhu di Hongaria yang sepertinya lebih panas dari di Jerman sana.

Setelah selesai dengan minumannya, ia mengambil es batu dari gelas kacanya dan meletakkan es batu itu di dahinya, tempat dimana sesuatu berwarna keunguan mulai muncul. Dan rasanya sakit.

"Kau harus sedikit lebih lembut pada adikmu, Gilbert," sesosok wanita paruh baya melenggang bersama dengan sebuah kotak obat ditangannya. Rambut peraknya yang identik dengan milik Gilbert digelung tinggi, khas bangsawan. Iris birunya yang lembut dan penuh pengertian menatap sosok putra sulungnya yang duduk dengan tubuh penuh luka. Disampingnya, putra bungsunya terkapar tidak sadarkan diri akibat ulah Gilbert.

"Dia tidak _awesome, Mutti_. Luddie memang harus dididik sedikit lebih keras agar dia _awesome _sepertiku," jawab Gilbert. Maria Beilschmidt duduk di samping putranya yang sudah beranjak remaja —tapi kelakuannya masih seperti anak yang baru lahir kemarin— dan mulai membuka kotak obatnya. Wanita Jerman itu mengeluarkan obat _antiseptic_ dan mengoleskannya ke kulit putranya, kemudian membalutnya dengan perban. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Ludwig yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Tapi dia masih kecil, Gilbert," ujar Maria kemudian. Ia menggoyangkan tubuh Ludwig sedikit, berharap Ludwig segera sadar dari tidurnya.

"Bagian mana dari anak yang berusia tiga belas tahun yang kecil, _Mutti_?" Gilbert bertanya keheranan. Ia kembali berdiri dan kali ini ia mengambil _Revolver_nya. Ia berdiri di seberang tiga buah boneka jerami yang kelihatannya buatan sendiri. Membidik sebentar sebelum melepaskan tiga tembakan ke arah masing-masing boneka. Ia menatap puas ketika mengetahui bahwa seluruh pelurunya melesat tepat sasaran. _Awesome_!

"Makna kalimatmu ambigu, nak," komentar Maria masih berusaha menyadarkan Ludwig. "Pendapat _Mutti _tidak bisa di debat lagi, pokoknya kau harus lebih lembut pada Ludwig."

"_Mutti_, Ludwig bukan anak kecil lagi! kalau begini terus Ludwig tidak akan berubah menjadi orang yang _awesome_!" Gilbert menghadap Maria, dengan keras kepala berusaha mendebat ibunya itu.

Iris biru milik Ludwig akhirnya terbuka, membuat Maria mendesah lega. Awalnya, Ludwig sedikit disorientasi, terlebih ketika melihat Maria begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Setelah nyawanya terkumpul semua, ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada ibunya itu dan berdiri menghadap kakak laki-laki semata wayangnya.

"_Bruder_, ayo kita ulangi yang tadi! Aku lengah tadi. Kali ini aku tidak akan mengurangi kewaspadaanku lagi!" Ludwig menantang Gilbert sambil mengacungkan senjata apinya, dengan mata biru yang membara karena semangat.

"Itu baru namanya semangat yang _awesome_, Ludwig!" ujar Gilbert dengan seringai khasnya.

"Kalian ini … apakah kalian lupa kalau hari ini ada pesta di _Royal Mansion_? Sudahi latihan kalian hari ini dan bersiaplah!" perintah Maria begitu melihat kedua putranya siap tempur lagi.

"_Aye_, _Mutti_!" jawab Gilbert. Dengan cekatan, ia mengantongi _revolver_ miliknya dan menarik Ludwig masuk ke dalam rumah.

Di kebun, Maria hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan kedua putranya itu.

-o-o-o-

Dari dulu, Gilbert tidak pernah suka memakai jas, tuxedo, atau apapun itu namanya. Memang sih, ia terlihat lebih keren kalau memakai itu. Tapi masalahnya, ia tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas kalau memakai itu.

Malam ini, lelaki albino itu mengenakan tuxedo berwarna hitam, kemeja putih tanpa dasi. Dengan dua kancing atas kemejanya yang terbuka. Rambut keperakannya ia biarkan berantakan —karena apapun yang ia lakukan terhadap rambutnya, rambutnya tetap bandel dan selalu berantakan.

Berlawanan dengan Ludwig yang memakai tuxedonya dengan rapi, beserta dasi kupu-kupu merah yang sangat tidak Gilbert sukai. Rambut pirang milik adiknya itu pun tersisir rapi, sangat kontras dengan miliknya.

"_Bruder_, tidak bisakah kau lebih rapi sedikit?" tanya Ludwig.

"Kesesese, aku sudah amat sangat _awesome_ seperti ini, Luddie!" bantah Gilbert disertai kekehan. Sekali lagi, Maria hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan putranya yang satu itu.

"_Vati_, sudah menunggu kalian di _Royal Mansion_. Bisa kita berangkat sekarang anak-anak?" ibu dua anak itu bertanya. Rambut peraknya ia biarkan terurai menutupi punggungnya. Gaun merah marunnya ternjuntai hingga menyapu lantai. Wanita paruh baya itu hanya mengenakan _make-up _tipis sebagai perias wajah. Nyonya Beilschmidt itu tampak sangat cantik malam ini.

"Susahnya menjadi seorang _Ritter_," komentar Gilbert pelan. Maria tersenyum manis mendengar keluhan putra sulungnya.

"_Vati_ menghidupi kita dari situ, Gilbert. Jangan mengeluh terus," ujar Maria masih di sertai senyuman.

"Ya, aku tahu, _Mutti_. Suatu saat nanti aku juga akan menjadi _Ritter_, kan?"

.

.

Jalanan kota Budapest masih ramai biarpun sore sudah menjelang. Kereta kuda keluarga Beilschmidt melaju melewati jalanan batu ibukota Kerajaan Hongaria. Di pinggir jalan, kios-kios masih melayani pembelinya dengan senyuman dan sapaan yang ramah.

Matahari sudah condong ke arah barat, cahaya kuningnya membiaskan warna rambut keperakan Maria menjadi seperti emas. Dua putranya memandang takjub ke arah ibunya. Dalam hati mereka bertanya-tanya dimana ayahnya bisa menemukan wanita secantik ibu mereka? Ketemu dimana ya?

Tak lama, pemandangan kota Budapest mulai berubah menjadi hutan empat musim terkenal Hongaria. Jalanan pun mulai sepi, dan udara mulai terasa lebih dingin. Kereta kuda mereka mulai menanjak dan Gilbert bisa mencium bau pinus dari dalam keretanya. Tak lama, kereta mereka berhenti. Kemudian berjalan lagi.

Dalam keadaan nyaris gulita sekalipun, Gilbert bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana tempat yang mereka lewati. Setelah melalui hutan pinus, mereka akan menuju sebuah rumah super besar dengan pagar besi kokoh mengelilinginya. Pintu pagar ganda menjaga _privacy _sang pemilik yang merupakan orang nomor satu di Kerajaan Hongaria saat itu.

Setelah pintu terbuka, mereka akan di sambut oleh sebuah taman bunga dengan sebuah patung lambang Hongaria berdiri di tengahnya. Jalanan dari batu akan membimbing mereka hingga akhirnya sampai di undakan depan _Royal Mansion_.

Pintu ganda itu terbuka lebar, menyambut siapa saja yang sudah diundang. Nyonya Beilschmidt dan kedua putranya melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam _Royal Mansion_. Tersenyum dan menyapa orang-orang yang menyapa Maria.

Bagian dalam _Royal Mansion _sama seperti _mansion _abad sembilan belas kebanyakan, dengan lantai dari keramik dan tembok dari batu bata yang kokoh. Jendela-jendela tinggi dengan tirai megah. Dan lampu gantung dan indah. Malam ini, warna merah menjadi nuansa _Royal Mansion_. Sebagai alas lantai marmer, karpet merah di gunakan, tirai merah berenda digunakan sebagai penghias jendela. Lilin-lilin merah terpasang manis di setiap sudut. Tak lupa mawar merah sebagai penghias ruangan.

"Huh, dari dulu nggak ada yang berubah," komentar Gilbert dalam bisikan. "Nggak _awesome_."

.

.

Musim gugur di Hongaria indah, biarpun tidak seindah di Jerman. Setidaknya begitulah pendapat tuan muda Beilschmidt yang satu itu. Iris _ruby_nya memandangi langit tanpa jeda. Sepatunya sudah ia tanggalkan dan ia taruh di bawah pohon _maple _yang mulai meranggas. Ia cukup senang merasakan rumput basah di bawah kakinya. Bau samar-samar bunga mawar dari _Royal Mansion _tercium hingga tempatnya berdiri.

Kebun belakang _Royal Mansion _indah dan luas. Hampir mirip dengan _Mansion _Beilschmidt tempatnya tinggal. Bedanya, di _Royal Mansion _mereka punya danau kecil buatan, sedangkan ia memiliki lapangan luas untuk bermain bersama dengan Ludwig.

Langit malam ini cukup cerah, dalam hati Gilbert menyayangkan mengapa pesta _Royal Family _kali ini harus diadakan di dalam ruangan. Setidaknya, kalau diadakan di luar ruangan para hadirin akan disuguhi keindahan ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurna, bukan keindahan semu semata.

Gilbert memutar tubuhnya begitu ia merasakan ada _sesuatu _yang bergerak di balik semak-semak di belakangnya. Dengan cekatan, ia menyiagakan _revolver_nya. Iris semerah darahnya menatap tajam dan penuh waspada, bersiap akan apa saja yang bakal ia hadapi.

"Ah!"

Di bawah siraman rembulan, gadis itu tampak bercahaya, berkilau. Rambut coklat mudanya diurai, mengikal menutupi punggungnya. Gaun hijaunya senada dengan warna matanya, tampak sangat pas dan sesuai. Wajahnya cantik, biarpun rona kekagetan terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _Frau_?" tanya Gilbert setelah memasukkan _revolver_ kembali ke kantung jasnya.

"Siapa kau?" gadis itu bertanya garang. Wajahnya yang tadinya tampak bagaikan malaikat, sekarang malah menyerupai nenek sihir di mata Gilbert.

"Aku orang ter-_awesome _yang pernah hidup di dunia ini," Gilbert menjawab pertanyaannya dengan nada yang tidak kalah garang.

Tiba-tiba, gadis itu membungkuk. Wajahnya tampak kesakitan. Refleks, Gilbert mendekati gadis itu dan ikut membungkuk.

"Kau kesakitan? Mana yang sakit biar aku bantu," namun, alih-alih menunjukkan bagian tubuhnya yang sakit, gadis itu malah melepas kedua sepatu hak tingginya dan menggetok kepala Gilbert dengan alas kaki itu. **Dengan kedua sepatunya**. Dan segera kabur setelah memastikan serangannya telak mengenai kepala Gilbert.

"Mati saja kau, lelaki sok!" dan gadis itu pun meninggalkan Gilbert yang tengah memgangi kepalanya, menahan rasa sakit yang amat akibat serangan sepatu barusan.

.

.

**Fortgesetzt werden**

.

.

**Pojok Penulis:**

Saya kembali dengan PrussHung. Yey! *nebar bunga hasil colongan dari France*

Mungkin ada bertanya: "Kan Hongaria itu republik. Masa jadi kerjaan sih?" atau "Lu ngambil setting waktu kapan sih? Masa udah ada revolver?"

Jadi, Hongary masih berbentuk kerajaan abad 19, buktinya saya tangkap dari kutipan di Wikipedia berikut ini: Berkat kemenangan melawan Austria oleh koalisi Prancis-Italia (Pertempuran Solferino, 1859) dan Prusia (Pertempuran Königgratz, 1866), Hongaria akhirnya, pada 1867, berhasil menjadi bagian otonom dari Kekaisaran Austro-Hongaria (lihat Ausgleich). Setelah mencapai status ini, pemerintah Hongaria government berusaha untuk secara nasional mempersatukan **Kerajaan** itu dengan Magyarisasi berbagai kelompok kebangsaan lainnya. Hal ini berlangsung hingga akhir Perang Dunia I, ketika kekaisaran Austro-Hongaria runtuh. **Pada ****16 November****1918****, sebuah Republik Hongaria yang independen diproklamasikan**.

Jadi yang bisa saya tangkap adalah, Hongaria baru berbentuk Republik pada abad 19. Sebenernya saya agak bingung sama masalah abad-abad ini cara nyebutnya gimana ==a  
Tapi intinya, sekitar tahun 1800-an Hongaria masih berbentuk Kerjaan dan anggap aja bapaknya Eliza itu raja Hongaria waktu itu ^^ #maksa

Oh ya, Revolver diciptakan tahun 1856 oleh Smith dan Wesson. Revolver itu jenis pistol yang pelurunya muter itu loh - susah mendeskripsikannya  
Silahkan jelajahi mbah gugel kalau mau yang lebih jelas - Author yang tidak bisa diandalkan

Daaann.. Ritter itu artinya Knight dalam bahasa Jerman. Kenapa harus Knight? Entahlah, saya rasa Gilbert itu seorang ksatria kan?

Yah, sekianlah bacotan dari saya. Ini panjang banget yah ternyata ._.

**Ada kritik, saran, uneg-uneg, komentar, dan sesuatu untuk disampaikan?**

**Silahkan tuangkan dalam kotak Review**


End file.
